bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Casus
Anima Casus '(魂の死, Latin for "''Fallen Soul"; referred to in plural as '''Animae Casi) primarily refers to a wandering soul fragment of a Nefas who had either died or failed to properly maintain their Pactum Anima and subsequently lost their physical body and former identity; however, failed Nefas briefly created through use of a Sacrificium Cultri are known to enter a similar state upon death. Because Animae Casi do not share many traits with living Nefas, they are considered an entirely separate species. Animae Casi are particularly abundant in Europe, as that is where Nefas originated. Overview A Nefas' primary source of power is the essence known as Pactum Anima, a mutation of their own soul achieved by empowering the soul using external spiritrons, effectively transmuting it into an exertable energy; once said procedure has been completed, it can never be reversed. Naturally, Pactum Anima doubles as both the core of a Nefas' individually and an energy absolutely bonded to them. Because of its properties, Pactum Anima requires a living physical host, or else the energy would scatter and dissipate; in other words, when a Nefas or pseudo-Nefas dies by any means, their soul is almost entirely wiped from existence, leaving behind only the most profound trait of their individuality which wanders the living world—an Anima Casus. In its young, most unconscious state, an Anima Casus aimlessly wanders the Human World, occasionally causing minor disturbance with its Cruciatus. An Anima Casus is naturally drawn to locales which held significant meaning in its physical life, including its location of death; it is here that the Anima Casus will most commonly reside. Likewise, an Anima Casus is easily drawn to any individual they had previously held an attachment to, such as relatives or lovers; such individuals are particularly susceptible to the Anima Casus' cries and are thus most negetively affected by its existence. Because of their incomplete properties, Anima Casus cannot be sent to Soul Society. Although Animae Casi are very difficult for other spiritual beings to detect and cannot be killed or banished by regular means, they are considered mostly harmless, incapable of inflicting direct bodily harm on even physical beings. Because of their latent power and ease of attracting, Animae Casi are frequent targets of experimentation; it is said that a forgotten Nefas alchemist once captured multiple Animae Casi to utilize as energy sources for a construct made with various physical matter, birthing an artificial being with the congregated power of numerous fallen Nefas. If an Anima Casus interacts with familiar surroundings over an extended period of time, it will begin to regain its consciousness and former identity. As famously demonstrated by Silvio da Parma, it is possible for a knowledgeable individual to "bait" a related Anima Casus into appearing before them by using the visions from Cruciatus to form a link with the Anima Casus. An Anima Casus that has successfully regained all of its memories will once again lose all memory of its past experiences before finally becoming a completed soul and evolving into a Venator Scientiae. It is possible for a fallen Nefas to produce more than one Anima Casus; as such, multiple Venatores Scientiarum may be produced from a single Nefas soul. Animae Casi have an average lifespan of approximately one-thousand years, but especially powerful Animae Casi are known to survive for much longer before dissolving entirely. There have been rare occasions of Animae Casi regaining their consciousness along with all memory of their physical lives, yet choosing to remain as they are rather than evolving into Venatores Scientiarum. Animae Casi of this nature exhibit some degree of immortality and differ in coloration to regular Animae Casi. Powers and Abilities Invulnerability: '''As a wandering soul fragment comprised of little else than the purest qualities of the individual it once was, an Anima Casus also contains the purest forms of the abilities it once possessed, often ascending such abilities to a level normally seen as impossible—the very limits of its capabilities uninhibited by a user's own ignorance or physical limitations. While this means that Animae Casi likely possess far more power than commonly believed, Animae Casi normally lack the physiology or desire to use these dormant abilities. As Animae Casi are born from Nefas, an exception to this is the nature of Pactum Anima, which is believed to be the cause of the nigh invulnerability that all Animae Casi exhibit; they cannot be harmed in any way without the use of specific techniques such as Mater, Anima Obscuritas, or Vis Cassus in general. Even before Animae Casi were better understood, it was theorized that one who has completely mastered Pactum Anima, which allows Nefas to effectively "decide" what their abilities can affect, can go so far as to decide whether or not to be injured by any sort of attack, effectively rendering their physical bodies entirely invulnerable. It is due to this property that Animae Casi are highly coveted by Nefas scientists. '''Cruciatus: Trivia *All images used in this article were drawn by the author. Category:Race Category:Races